My biggest mistake
by special agent Ali
Summary: My first HIMYM fic. Its a different version to season 8's episode Autumn of breakups. What if Ted chose differently? Can he actually live without ever beings friends with Robin again? Maybe, maybe not you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. So just this month I decided to watch HIMYM. Found it on netflix and for past month watched every episode for seven seasons. Had to buy the season 8's on Amazon._

_Anyway was watching this episode on Amazon called The Autumn of breakups. I then had this idea for my first HIMYM story. What if Ted chose Victoria over Robin? Can Ted Mosby actually live without Robin Scherbatsky in his life?_

_This is just a prologue. I want to see if anyone is interested as its my first time writing for HIMYM. I may start next chapter from here or tell it from beginning if anyone is interested in hearing how this turns out. _

"_**Kids your Aunt Robin is one of the most important people in my life next to your mom and Aunt Lily. I didn't know that she was though till a month after possibly the biggest mistake of my life"**_

Ted shot up in his bed with a small cry. Victoria made a small noise but didn't wake up.

Ted turned to her and a small tear fell from his cheek. 'Get a grip Mosby it was just a dream' he scolded himself. Or was it just a dream? Was telling his future kids how he met Victoria a sign?

Future Ted didn't want to miss any detail so he had told them about Robin and why they were no longer friends. The kids had looked so sad that Ted couldn't even stay in the dream and finish the story.

'Is it really just a dream Ted? You know you really miss her' he thought.

Ted didn't want to break up with Victoria though. She was an amazing woman who made him happy. But so did Robin. Ted couldn't seem to stop thinking about his ex-friend. It was driving him insane!


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria soon went to work and Ted found himself alone. It was his day off work and he was glad too as he was still shaken by his dream.

A month ago he eloped with Victoria alone. So it was a month since he broke his friendship with Robin. A month since he spoke to any of his old friends. A whole month of just him and Victoria and Ted was tired of it all.

He missed MacLarens. He missed his booth with the four greatest friends ever. He missed it all. Ted got out his cell phone and called a familiar number. He had to hear the familiar voice. He had to pretend for a moment nothing ever changed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marshall…" he said.

"Ted? Wow…been a long time man" Marshall answered with a lot of shock in his voice.

"Tell me about it…" Ted answered sadly.

"Well, don't you sound happy" Marshall replied. "I am…I think" Ted replied and Marshall sighed.

"Please Marshall? I need you and Lily to give me advice…I really love Victoria but…I can't and probably won't ever stop thinking about her" Ted begged.

Marshall sighed again but it was for a different reason. He fished out a twenty and gave it to his wife. "Told you he'd crack in a month" she replied softly with a smirk.

She then took the phone. "You know you still can't have it both ways Ted…I am sure Victoria hasn't changed her mind in a month" she told him.

"I know…can we be friends again at least Lil? You know I hate hurting Robin but…I…I really do love Victoria" Ted replied.

Lily pulled the phone away and placed her hand over the bottom end. "He wants to be friends again" she told him.

"Why aren't we Lily? I mean, I like Robin but…we known Ted a lot longer yet we chose her over him" Marshall asked.

"I know, but Robin needed us more…Ted made the choice to marry and move away" she told him.

"So…what do we do then? It's only been a month…do we take him over her now?" Marshall asked.

Lily shrugged. "I guess we just be both their friends…I mean you are right…Ted's been there for us since we left high school…I'm tired of him not being around" she said.

"Hello? You two finished discussing me yet? Please guys…I really need you" Ted was calling.

"Were here pal…come on over and we'll talk in person" Marshall said into the phone.

"Yes! Thanks buddy!" Ted cheered and was soon out the door. Just then Robin knocked on the door.

"Oh…hey Robin…what's up girl?" Lily asked. "Am I interrupting?" Robin asked.

Marshall joined Lily at the door and blew a raspberry. "Psh…like you could ever interrupt us Robin…come on in" he said.

"Okay...thanks" Robin said and walked past them. Lily and Marshall shared a quick silent conversation.

'What now genius? We can't just let them see each other?' Lily yelled at Marshall with a wide eyed look.

'We'll just distract them both' Marshall thought back. They moved to their friend together.

"Are you two okay?" Robin asked.

Lily waved her hand. "Of course girl…are you okay?" she asked. Robin shrugged. "I guess…" she answered.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked. Robin shrugged. "I don't even know why I care so much about him" she muttered.

Lily and Marshall shared another look. "It's stupid I know…he's moved on and is happy with Victoria…I should just forget him right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…I mean of course…" Marshall said. Robin nodded but didn't seem to believe him.

"Sure…I'll be right back okay?" she said and they nodded. She went into the bathroom just as Ted arrived.

"Thank god you two are so awesome!" Ted said as he dove right in.

"Yep…that's us…awesome people" Lily agreed as she followed him.

"Yeah, exactly…so how do I fix this with Robin? Maybe we can still be friends and Vicky just won't ever know or something?" Ted asked.

"Is that what I mean to you?"

Ted gasped as Robin interrupted. "Robin!" he screeched and Marshall just shrugged at him.

"Yeah…their my friends too Ted…" Robin answered and crossed her arms.

"Robin…I…" Ted stammered and she stared at him with a cold stare. "What Ted? Do you really think I'll just be your little 'secret friend?'" she asked.

Ted sighed. "No…I just hate this Robin…I really do" he said sadly.

"So do I Ted" she answered in a hurt tone. She grabbed her purse and went to the door. She then turned. "You already made your choice though and it wasn't me" she added and left.

Ted groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Ugh…I hate myself" he whined.

Lily patted his knee. "Sorry Ted but…Robin is right…you made the choice already" she said sympathetically.

He nodded. "I know…" he moaned. "I still miss her though" he added and she nodded.

"I know" she said and rubbed his back gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily comforted Ted for a minute then stood up. "I think I'll go and see if Robin is okay" she said.

Ted nodded. "Please do…tell her I'm really sorry Lily and that I do really miss her" he said.

She nodded. "All right but…you know it won't change anything Ted" she said.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter…she deserves to know" he declared. Lily nodded again and left.

Marshall patted Ted's back and stood. He moved to the fridge as Ted sulked and got out two beers. Ted took the offered beverage and took a sip.

"Guess Vicky was right…I can't keep Robin out of my life…she is just too special to lose you know?" Ted moaned.

Marshall nodded. "Yeah…she is something all right" he agreed. Ted smiled at that. "I really missed you Marshall…I missed this…just sitting around talking and stuff" he said.

"Me too…sorry for taking Robin over you" he said. Ted waved his hand dismissively. "It's cool…I am just glad were friends again" he said.

Marshall smiled. "Me too…so now what will you do Ted? I just want you to be happy man…you're going to just have to choose again? Who do you want more in your life…Robin or Victoria?" he asked.

Ted shrugged. "I actually want them both to be honest" he said. "Well Vicky doesn't trust Robin Ted…so who is it going to be?" Marshall asked.

Ted shrugged again. "I don't know man…I just don't know"

Meanwhile Lily tracked Robin down. She had gone to Barney's and was sitting on the couch looking angry and upset.

When Barney answered she just stared at him with a sad look. "Hey Barney" she greeted.

"Robin? Why do you…" he started to ask and stopped. "Ted's back isn't?" he asked with a little coldness in his voice.

Robin nodded. "He wants me to be his secret friend now" she huffed.

Barney sighed. "Damn it Ted" he muttered as he led her inside. He sat her down and then ten minutes later Lily arrived.

"Hey Lily" he greeted her. "Is Robin here? She seemed really upset with Ted's return and I want to see her" she asked.

"In here" she called with a wave. Barney stepped aside and Lily walked to Robin. She sat and Robin put her head on Lily's shoulder. "Thanks for coming after me Lily" she murmured.

"Of course sweetie…were best friends" Lily murmured back and gently stroked her hair.

"So how is Teddy boy?" Barney asked. "Don't be so cold Barney…he's still our friend you know and he does hate this"

Barney stood up. "I know he's our friend Lily but I'm still pissed off at him…he's breaking the bro code for crying out loud!"

"I'm not a bro Barney"

"Yes you are Robin…you became Ted's friend after you two broke up and he threw all that away for marriage…stupid Mosby and his marriage" Barney hissed.

"But he's regretting it Barney…I bet he hasn't made up his mind yet and is still talking it over with Marshall…" Lily said.

"Oh…well in that case I should go say hi to my best friend" Barney said.

"Don't hurt him Barney" Lily and Robin said together but it was too late, the man was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"He didn't hear us did he?" Robin asked. Lily shrugged. "Marshall is there too so least Barney can't kill him" she said.

"Yeah…but I'd feel better if we followed just in case" Robin replied and stood up. She went for the door and Lily followed.

"You still like him don't you?"

"I never stopped Lily" she admitted. "I mean…Ted's always been there for me and…I guess I don't hate him for choosing Victoria…hell I told him to go after her" she added.

Lily stopped and grabbed her arm. "Was that when Victoria just showed up at MaClarans in her wedding dress?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Ted told me she was engaged months ago but I told him to call anyway" she said.

Lily gave her another small hug. "Don't worry, I know Ted very well and I know he really cares for you…he may choose you this time"

"Maybe he shouldn't Lily…I can't keep being the reason Victoria and Ted aren't together" Robin replied.

"Robin…"

"Lets just drop it for now and see if Barney hasn't killed Ted" she said and left Barney's place.

Barney had gotten a cab and soon was storming up to Lily and Marshall's apartment.

He knocked and Marshall answered. Barney nodded at him and stormed inside. Ted was still seated on the couch and Barney grabbed him.

"What the hell Ted? I thought you were a nice guy…not some lowlife creep who likes making his friends cry!" Barney screamed.

"You really think I'm enjoying this Barney?" Ted asked with an emotionless voice.

"I honestly don't know anymore Theodore…I thought I knew you but I guess I was wrong" he answered.

"That makes two of us" Ted replied. Barney sighed and let go of Ted's shirt and Ted thought it was over.

A second later he was laying on the couch with a nosebleed. "That was for Robin" Barney declared.

Ted groaned and Marshall gave him a tissue. "Barney…" he said softly and Barney only scoffed.

"Don't lecture him Marshall…I deserved that…I am such an idiot" Ted told him.

"No, you're not…well not completely" Marshall argued. Barney snickered.

"Gee thanks" Ted retorted.

"Well come on Ted…I can't believe you chose Victoria over Robin!" Barney yelled.

Ted nodded. "I know…it's driving me insane…I love both girls so much…why can't it just be easy?"

"Life never is Ted" Robin told him as she entered the room. Ted looked at her and gave her a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry Robin…I really am" Ted told her. She nodded, moved to him and sat down.

She gently cleaned off the blood from his nose and helped him sat back and relax.

"I know" she replied softly. "You still hate me?" Ted asked. She shook her head.

"I never did Mosby, I just hated you trying to make me a secret friend…that's not fair to me or Victoria" she replied.

"I know…" Ted replied. "Just relax Ted…Barney really did a good job with his punch" she soothed.

"And he deserved it" Barney muttered.

"Thanks for having my back Stinson" she told him. "Anytime Scherbatsky" he replied.

"Okay…why don't we leave these two to chat and go to MaClarans" Marshall advised.

Lily and Barney nodded. "Fine…" Barney huffed.

"Wait"

The three turned and Ted stood. He moved to Barney and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for having Robin's back" he said.

Barney chuckled but then hugged Ted. "Sorry I hurt you bro" he said and Ted shrugged it off.

The three left and Ted went back to the couch. His nose stopped bleeding and he then cleaned up in the restroom.

"Lets just go to MaClarans with the others Robin…I need a drink" Ted advised.

Robin nodded. "Are you sure that's okay?" she asked.

Ted shrugged. "No…but least it'll feel normal again…I really missed all of you and just chilling in our booth at the bar" he said.

"Me too…I have to admit it hasn't been the same without you around" she admitted.

Ted slipped his hand into hers and led the way out. "We'll just grab a few drinks, chat a bit with the gang so I can pretend for a while its all normal…then chat for real about everything" he said.

"Sounds good…I guess were doing Marshall and Lily's pause thing?" she asked. He nodded. "Works for me"

The two held hands the entire walk down and into MaClarans. Where the last person Ted wanted to see at that point was there.

"I knew it…" she said softly and very angrily.

"Victoria…" Ted said with a small gulp.


	5. Chapter 5

_I wonder why no one reads HIMYM. Its such a fun show I thought be more readers. Whatever, I thank the 5 I do have. To my guest, I am sorry you hate Victoria so much. I kinda hate her too for giving Ted an ultimatum. If you truly care for someone you have to trust them. _

_Anyway, thanks for all the support everyone here's chapter five._

"Victoria" Ted said again. "I knew it" she said again. Victoria slid off her stool and walked to her husband.

Robin immediately let go of Ted's hand. She opened her mouth to speak and Ted shook his head. "Please don't Robin, I'll take care of this" he whispered and she nodded.

"Okay…I am sorry Ted" she whispered. Ted just gave her a confused expression. "Why Robin? None of this is your fault" he said.

"I'm the one who urged you to call Victoria…" she prompted. Victoria heard this and raised a brow.

"You did?" she asked. Robin nodded at her but then turned back to Ted giving Victoria a brush off.

"So I'm sorry for putting you through all this Ted, maybe if we had never met…" she said and Ted put his hand over her mouth.

"Never say that again Robin Scherbatsky…I would never wish not meeting you…sure I know now we'll never be together but least I know I got another best friend for life" he said.

Robin nodded. "Yeah…you do Mosby…that you do" she agreed. He gently hugged her briefly before turning back to Victoria.

"Victoria, I am sorry for hurting you again" he said. She gave a small sad smile at him. "I am just shocked you waited a month" she answered.

Ted smiled at her. "Well, I wanted to be with you again…you and Robin are truthfully the greatest girls I ever met and dated" he admitted.

Victoria nodded. "Which is why I did what I did Ted" she said.

"I deserved it" Robin said before Ted could speak. "Now were even Victoria because this last month sucked so much…I hated not seeing Ted"

"You're not the only one Robin" Lily said and Ted noticed the three had walked over. Curiosity finally won it seemed.

"But I still stand by what I said to you Ted" she said. Ted smiled at her and gave her a small one armed hug.

"I know Lil…" he whispered. He took Victoria's hand. "Lily was and still is on your side Vic…" he told her.

"Thanks Lily…" Victoria and Robin said. Robin said it very sarcastically and Lily shrugged.

"Sorry Robin but…well Vicky had a valid point…you're a hot chick and guys like Ted are attracted to that" she said.

Robin smirked. "Yeah I am…okay I see your point Lily" she said and hugged the red head who rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

"Well this is boring" Barney muttered.

"Yeah, thanks for the input Barney" Ted said. Barney rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend.

"Look just tell the chick you want to be friends with Robin and let her vamoose already" Barney told him.

"You're impossible Barney" Ted said and Barney grabbed his wrist again.

"You do want to be friends with Robin right?" he asked dangerously. "Of course Barney…you'd have to be stupid not to want to be friends with her…she's amazing"

"Then why keep trying with her Ted? She doesn't trust you" Barney asked.

"Because…." Ted said and stopped.

"You really do love her huh?" Barney asked. Ted nodded. "She's amazing as well Barney…I…" Ted said and stopped.

"Ted? Look we need to talk about this again" Victoria said. Ted stared at her blankly and she snapped her fingers.

"Ted? I know this is mean but…"

"No…no buts…it is mean Victoria…I can't do this right now…I am tired of every girl I meet not trusting me or trying to change me…I am me and I can't change that" Ted said.

"Ted?"

"Please just leave me alone right…I am tired of thinking and talking" he said and walked out of MaClarans.


	6. Chapter 6

"He hates me now" Victoria muttered. Lily took her hand and led her to their table. She and Marshall sat on one side and Victoria sat on the other with Robin while Barney grabbed a chair.

"He does not Victoria…trust me on that…" Lily told her.

"You really know him that well?" Victoria asked. The entire group nodded at that.

"Lily has a sixth sense about that really…but…Ted has been our friend since we were eighteen and in college…we even know for a fact that he's the one who kept us together all these years" Marshall cut in.

"I can believe that…I still remember when I met him…I think it was probably the most fun I ever had with a guy…he's a great guy and I really love him"

"Then why can't you just trust him?" Barney snapped. "I do…"

"Not!" Barney cut her off. "This is why I tried to keep him from getting into relationships all these years…" he muttered.

He then cleared his throat. "Obviously I can't change Teddy boys mind about relationships…but it doesn't mean I will sit here quietly while you hurt him for wanting to hang with his friends!" he snapped.

"Barney…" Victoria said and he shook his head. "I'm not done yet…I know him Victoria…I'm Ted Mosby's best friend and he wouldn't cheat on you…but if you can't believe that then just leave him alone…because I promise you I will not let you hurt him for wanting to be with his friends" he finished.

"I wouldn't let him cheat either Victoria…if we ever hug it's fully clothed I swear" Robin teased.

Victoria looked at her and gave a small smile. "Thank you Robin…but…I…I just…" she stammered.

"You don't believe us do you?" Barney asked with a dark and dangerous tone. His voice was so cold it was a bit unnerving. "I want to" Victoria declared.

"That's not the same thing!" Barney snapped. "Well what do you want from me Barney?" she asked. "I am afraid he'll dump me again for her okay! He did it once before" she added muttering the last bit.

"But that doesn't mean he will again" Marshall argued."Doesn't mean he won't either" Victoria argued back. She let out a long sigh. "I really do love him guys…I want to be with him for the rest of our lives…I want this to be perfect"

"Then just trust him" Marshall said.

"It's really that simple is it?" she asked. Lily nodded. "If you love someone enough…I trust Marshall with all my heart…I know he only has eyes for me and that every other woman is just a friend" Lily said.

"I'm going to go find Ted" Victoria said and got out of the booth. "Thanks for the talk guys…Ted is lucky to have such good friends" she said and walked off.

"She just better not hurt him" Barney muttered.


End file.
